


Greetings of Ecstasy

by prdsdefsus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, bangchan is here for like how many sentences idk i forgot, confession!!!, hyunjin is being not confident:(, i think??, jeongin loves stars!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Hyunjin, Jeongin, and a confession.





	Greetings of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII so this is my first hyunin fic sobs finally i can make a fic about them aaaaa i hope you like it !! 
> 
> title is taken from Gravity - Monsta X (seriously, Monsta X's b sides are so good,,, they're like my 4th ult group, i should try make a fic about 'em)
> 
> this is unbeta’d so please bear with me,,:”)

“I’m going.”

 

Chan nods, irises still gluing on his laptop screen, too drown in his own music world. Hyunjin fidgets at his place, not so sure with his decision; should he go or not. With his teeth trapped between his thick lips, saliva trailing down wetting the throat as both eyebrows twitch, he lets his voice out, “Do you want something, hyung?” Voice kind of trembling, but Hyunjin doesn’t really care. It isn’t really surprising anymore when he sees Chan shakes his head since he actually knows that the elder is always busy with his music composing activity until he doesn’t even want to open his mouth. Sometimes Hyunjin is worried if Chan is overworking. The sound of Chan clicking his mouse wildly succeeds to bring Hyunjin back to the reality, the latter soon sighs. He decides to buy something for Chan once he hears some footsteps creeping.

 

“Where are you going, hyung?”

 

The voice manages to catch Hyunjin’s attention. It’s hoarse, one proof that the owner just woke up. Hyunjin lifts his head while Chan tilts his head to take a peek. The owner of that voice turns out to be Jeongin, the youngest boy in their group. Bolsters still hanging tightly on his hand, eyes squinting. A small guilt suddenly knotted inside Hyunjin’s stomach, sparking and itching. He feels bad for making the younger awake from his deep sleep.

 

“Hyung?”  
  


“Huh? Oh, just the convenience store nearby, nothing serious.”

 

Hyunjin could see the confusion in Jeongin’s eyes. It’s adorable, he got to admit that. It’s 2 am and why the hell would he go to the convenience store at this time? That’s what Hyunjin concludes from the way how Jeongin stares at him.  
  
“Why?” It’s obvious the younger is confused, and Hyunjin just couldn’t help but to smile whenever he sees the brace is grazing all over his teeth.

 

“I,” Hyunjin stops, the air somehow stops invading his lungs, nervous climbing up from his limbs. “Can’t sleep, so I thought walking around for a while would be a good idea.” There’s a laugh after that, hand goes to scratch his neck, something that Hyunjin does whenever he’s anxious.

 

Hyunjin hopes Jeongin would just nod and go back to his room, instead, the younger’s eyes sparkle and asks, “Is it okay if I go with you?”

 

Hyunjin could hear Jeongin is getting excited. One side of him to tell that he has to make Jeongin go back to sleep, however he also couldn’t resist the view in front of him. Bubbly jeongin is one of his weaknesses and he still has heart to consider the other boy. He huffs, eyes glancing to the side, asking Chan for a help. The latter realizes what was Hyunjin doing, he stops his fingers dancing over the mouse and turns the chair, facing both Jeongin and Hyunjin.

 

“Jeongin, aren’t you sleepy?” Chan questions, one eyebrow lifts, filled with curiousness. “We have practices tomorrow, I think it’s better for you to sleep.”

 

Hyunjin agrees, nodding as he hums though disappointment comes tickling him so sudden quietly. Jeongin shakes his head, a sign that he’s not amused with what just Chan said. “No, ‘m not, I woke up because I feel there’s something bothering me,” A small smile flashed from his face. “Maybe if I go with Hyunjin hyung, I’d find it out.”

 

Chan stays silent. Eyes slowly grazing on Hyunjin, making the latter confused. “What?”

 

“You’re okay with him going with you, right?” Is what Chan asks. Hyunjin gulps. Of course it is okay, but he’s worried with two things; 1) His heartbeat would beat faster if they walk together 2) Jeongin would be tired tomorrow.

 

“Please? Hyung?”

 

Since Hyunjin is a nice person, he chooses to let the younger go.

 

.

 

“It’s really calming, isn’t it?”

 

Hyunjin turns his head and finds Jeongin who is staring at the night sky. It’s half two in the morning, there might be some stars scattering and decorating the darkness, but maybe they’re just too shy to show themselves, Hyunjin thought. They walk as silence accompanies them. It feels nice. There are no transportations filling the road, sound of wind howling, the cold air swirling; Hyunjin likes it.

 

“Yeah, it is.” He responds. Hyunjin then realizes both of them have arrived at the convenience store. Hyunjin turns his head with a smile plastered on his face as he gives his hand to the younger boy, signaling Jeongin to take his hand.

 

“Let’s go inside, shall we?”

 

And Hyunjin sees Jeongin’s cheeks turning pink. It was pretty funny, so Hyunjin chuckles. “Joking, come on.” He says while turning on his heel, soon he notices Jeongin is punching his back, followed by a soft giggle.

 

“Hyung, you’re such a tease.” Jeongin speaks up, lips tugging. And Hyunjin laughs it off, acting as if his heart isn’t beating so fast.

 

“I have no problem with it.” Hyunjin is pretty sure there’s a glimpse of red on his cheeks, but he doesn’t care and proceeds to take a look at the snacks that have been settled neatly in the rack. There is no customers aside from them. It’s quiet. Hyunjin couldn’t ask for more.

 

Hyunjin is a noisy type of person. In fact, the whole members of Stray Kids are actually very noisy and hyper. However, they must have their own quality time too; enjoying the silence and letting their heart pounding calmly. The air conditioner in the convenience store works well, its cold air making Hyunjin shiver in enjoyment. Eyes roaming from one rack to another rack, making sure to get some snacks with the lowest calories.

 

Hyunjin, without his own realization, has pulled deeply by the ocean of thoughts inside his head.

 

Why did he get into JYP entertainment at the first place? If he didn’t, he would’ve just grab any snack from the rack without worrying the amount of the calories by now.

 

When you think about it again, it’s scary.

 

JYP is intimidating, Hyunjin wouldn’t forget how JYP’s eyebrows furrowing when he was about to perform, they’re whispering as if he couldn’t trust Hyunjin himself enough. The sharp gazes that went piercing through his stomach made Hyunjin stumble a little back then.

 

Hyunjin doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t even know why he is here.

 

That is until Jeongin calls him, making him to get back from the underworld.

 

“Hyung, you okay?” The voice is soft, it’s Jeongin’s. Hyunjin flinches a bit, but manages to collect himself again in a sec. “Yeah, everything’s alright,” He says, one hand goes up to Jeongin’s head, caressing the soft dark lock, each strand feels downy on his skin. Hyunjin wants to do this forever. “Did you get anything you want?”

 

Jeongin nods, full of excitement, Hyunjin should say. “Yes! I bought the one that has low calories!” He beams, smiling from ear to ear, the braces show up as well. Hyunjin is weak for this boy, though kind of feeling sad because he still has to get the low calories snack in order for them to stay in their shape.

 

“It still tastes good though, so I’m not complaining.” Has thrown from Jeongin’s mouth, which soon causes Hyunjin to feel relieved, at least the younger boy seems happy about it. “That’s great.” Hyunjin mumbles, his hand now gone from Jeongin’s head and continues to get some snacks from himself too.

 

Once they’re done buying stuffs, Hyunjin pays all of the stuffs while Jeongin squealing something like _‘You’re the best, I love you!’_ as he hugs the taller of the two.

 

.

 

They don’t go back to the dorm immediately, Jeongin asked Hyunjin to stop by the park, the latter has no choice but to obey what Jeongin want since he just couldn’t refuse everything about him. The two of them walk to the park as the freezing air guard them. Hyunjin could feel his nose is turning red because of the temperature, but he doesn’t really care and pays attention to whatever Jeongin is doing right now.

 

When they have arrived, Jeongin quickly hops to the swing, both feet step on it. Hyunjin lets out a chuckle, it feels really nostalgic. He doesn’t remember when his last time playing with the swing cheerfully; like Jeongin does, but one thing he knows, seeing Jeongin being such a ray of sunshine and all smiley makes Hyunjin’s heart warm. He smiles involuntary.

 

So he walks, putting the plastic bags first, and sits on the swing too.

 

“Hyung, look above!” Jeongin chirps, both eyes turning into crescent upon smiling as he points the sky. Hyunjin only lifts one of his eyebrows, and Jeongin points his index finger again to the sky several times. With some questions left behind his heart, Hyunjin lifts his head.

 

Thousands of stars are scattering beautifully, probably forming some constellations on the mixture of dark blue and black wide canvas. His eyes widened, staring at the stunning scenery above him. Irises capturing all of the stars, trying to recreate its image it inside his mind as well. Hyunjin swears he stopped breathing.

 

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Jeongin asks, mouth full of teeth, and Hyunjin doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t know what to reply. Jeongin sighs, pretending to get disappointed since Hyunjin isn’t answering him. He huffs, one smile decorating his face. “I used to like stargazing when I was small,”

 

“You’re still our small baby though.” Hyunjin cuts immediately, making Jeongin’s cheeks flushed by the color of crimson red.

 

“Okay, when I was smaller.”

 

Hyunjin grins happily. Jeongin just pouts. Slowly, he starts swinging as he explains, “Seeing the stars with the telescope that my father bought me, counting them like counting sheep when I’m about to sleep,” Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, eyes focused on the younger boy while listening to him carefully. “I just find it they’re appealing, it’s stupid but I used to think that the stars look like dandruffs.” He laughs, not too laugh whereas the neighborhoods are sleeping.

 

“Well, that’s not a really good metaphor, I can’t unsee them now.” Hyunjin mumbles a he stares at the sky again, feet dragged lazily on the surface, ignoring the sound of the sand that has formed. Jeongin laughs again, and Hyunjin wouldn’t get bored of it.

 

“Sorry for that.” Is what Jeongin replies, sheepishly. Hyunjin only hums, an alternative to say ‘Yeah’. And Jeongin busies himself back by playing around with the swing. The older boy steals a glance, he envies Jeongin somehow.

 

Jeongin never looks stressed nor scared. Or maybe he just hides it really well. Hyunjin doesn’t know any single thing about it, it’s not like he has a superpower to read the other’s mind. With anxiousness forming inside his body, throat filled with lumps, Hyunjin decides to pour his curiousness into a question;

 

“How are you not scared?”

 

There’s a silence for a moment. Jeongin quirks an eyebrow, “With what? The fact that we’re here at the park at this time?” He asks. Hyunjin quickly shakes his head, “No, with… Everything.”

 

“Like?”

 

Hyunjin gulps. He knew it, this isn’t the best option to pick, but he couldn’t go back anymore. “I, I always think all I do is… Not enough.” Successfully escaped from his slightly trembling lips.  The memories of him practicing hard in the dance studio played suddenly inside his brain. “I don’t know why am I doing this, like, fuck, I just think that I’m forcing myself- I, I love dancing! But it’s just-“

 

“Hyung.”

 

Hyunjin hasn’t finished his sentence, but he stopped anyway. He realizes Jeongin isn’t fooling around with the swing anymore.

 

The younger boy walks closer and squats in front of Hyunjin. “Calm down, is that why you can’t sleep?” One hand suddenly perches on Hyunjin’s, making the latter to startle. Jeongin circles his thumb on Hyunjin’s skin, an attempt to make the boy feel calmer. Warm tears probably already forming on his eyes, they’re about to fall in no time.

 

“For me, I love performing on the stage,” Jeongin starts to speak up. “It’s actually kinda stressing me out since I also have to catch up with the school’s subjects, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to shine on the stage.”

 

Hyunjin stays silent. He thinks that he’s jealous until Jeongin lets his voice out back, “That is also because of someone I adore so much.”

 

Hyunjin doesn’t ask immediately. He pursues his lips for a while, with a shaky voice, he questions, “And who is that lucky person?” Hyunjin tries his best to make the atmosphere not too awkward. Jeongin’s lips curl, eyes shimmering before he says it proudly.

 

“It’s you.”

 

The silence becomes their best friend for a moment, and Hyunjin is pretty sure he just misheard it.

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s you, Hyunjin hyung.” Jeongin repeats, smile still plastered on his face. Hyunjin stops breathing for a second.

 

Hell, there’s no way Yang Jeongin adores Hwang Hyunjin. It’s stupid, it doesn’t make any fucking sense. Hyunjin’s forehead crinkled, “Jeongin, I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but I don’t think that will help.” He mutters.

 

“No hyung! I’m telling you the truth!” Jeongin stands up, both hands now holding Hyunjin’s. The latter seems confused as he furrows one of his eyebrows, engulfed by the confusion. If Hyunjin is allowed to be dramatic, he would say Jeongin’s eyes are burning, probably spitting fire; the younger boy is serious about this.

 

“The first time I saw you, you were really passionate about dancing! I love every movement that you did, I love how serious you were, I love your expressions back there, everything about you is amazing!” Jeongin’s eyes go sparkly, Hyunjin’s stomach is about to burst with all the praises that Jeongin gave to him. It’s fluttering and ticklish at the same time. Hyunjin’s pretty sure some stupid red color creeps all over his cheeks.

 

“Is that… So?”

 

Jeongin nods enthusiastically. Hyunjin couldn’t trust his voice, and he doesn’t know why his tears begin to fall, streaming down to his cheeks. He seriously doesn’t know what to do, so he just grabs Jeongin’s back, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

Hyunjin could hear Jeongin was squeaking, maybe he’s surprised, but he doesn’t really pay attention to it, he lets his face drowned on the younger’s crook of neck. The bursting sensation inside him keeps growing and growing. Hyunjin squeezes Jeongin tighter.

 

“H- hyung-“

 

“I like you.”

 

Tears spilling on to Jeongin’s neck, Hyunjin couldn’t stop sniffing. He could feel the younger suddenly freezing. With toes curling, Hyunjin finds hiding his burning face deeper.

 

“I like you, so much. I fucking love you. You have no idea how crazy my heartbeat goes when you’re near me, jesus fuck, Yang Jeongin.” Hyunjin mumbles, the warm breath succeeds to make Jeongin quiver under his touch.  The younger boy does his best to hug Hyunjin back, and he does it without any failure. Soon, his face gets dominated by the color of pink reddish, and Jeongin gets shy instantly. When he’s about to hide it, Hyunjin lifts his head, locking his gaze with Jeongin’s, causing the latter boy to get even more flustered as Hyunjin giggles.

 

“You’re so cute when your face turns red, Jeonginie.” Hyunjin doesn’t realize what has gotten into him until calling Jeongin with that kind of pet name, but he doesn’t really mind.

 

Jeongin is about to protest about Hyunjin calling him ‘cute’, yet, Hyunjin bumps their foreheads together, cheeks both red. They’re too close. Hyunjin could count how many eyelashes Jeongin has within that distance.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Hyunjin could feel Jeongin freezes again, but later, the younger nods slowly. The fact that Jeongin wants it too makes Hyunjin’s heart to combust. Hyunjin’s heartbeat rate goes faster when his hands reaches Jeongin’s cheeks, cradling them gently. Once Jeongin closes his eyes, Hyunjin starts to close the distance between them.

 

The kiss is soft. It isn’t like the one that most adults do. Both of the lips connect together, nothing more. Jeongin’s lips are nice, it fits perfectly with Hyunjin’s plump lips. Their lips brushed each other’s, creating an electrical impact on their skins.

 

Hyunjin is the one who pulls first, he eyes Jeongin who is already burning like hell. He even sweats, maybe he’s really that nervous. It’s pretty funny, so Hyunjin smiles and stands up from the swing. His hand’s searching for Jeongin’s. When he finds it, he slips his fingers between the younger’s gap and bringing them to his pocket.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Hyunjin wouldn’t forget how alluring the sky was when they are about to head back to the dorm together.  

**Author's Note:**

> if you reach this i love you so much:(( <3 thank u for reading!!


End file.
